Physical connectors, such as the connector used with the Universal Serial Bus (USB), can be used to couple devices. USB standards may be used to define physical and electrical aspects of USB. Examples of those standards include the Universal Serial Bus 3.1 Specification and Universal Serial Bus 2.0 and 3.0 Specifications, as well as any additions, revisions, and updates thereto. More recently, the USB Type-C connector has emerged as a USB-type connector having a relatively small size, when compared to the USB Type-A (also referred to as Standard A) and Type-B (also referred to micro-B).